My plot for next DnD movie: Mulligan's story
by Gambits-Roulette
Summary: Well, this is my plot for a new Dungeons and Dragons movie...rating may change as I write it. First part is a history of the main character, Mulligan "Mulli" Ridley. It will get better, I promise!!>:)


Character Name: Mulligan 'Mulli' Ridley

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Class: Wizard

Level:5

Skills and Feats (not mandatory but preferred):Combat Casting, Maximize Spell, Enlarge Spell, Spell Mastery (only four spells since intelligence is 18 and modifier is 4: Fireball, Magic Missile, Invisibility Sphere, and Web)

Spells (not mandatory): Has all 0 level spells, all 1 level spells because of going to a wizarding school (NOT LIKE HARRY POTTER'S) and researching, knows these second level spells: Web, See Invisibility, Daylight, Flaming Sphere, Shatter, Invisibility, Bull's Strength, Dark vision, Knock, and Pyrotechnics; also knows these third level spells: Explosive Runes, Flame Arrow, Phantom Steed, Fireball, Lighting Bolt, Invisibility Sphere, Vampiric Touch, and Greater Magic weapon. She seeks more spells...feel free to give her more either from player's handbook or other DnD books.

Alignment (preferably not evil): Chaotic Good (quite debatable considering she loves to blow things up)

Religion and God (not mandatory): Pelor cause he's a sun god and its fire...:)

Age: 19

Height (in feet): 6'0

Weight (in pounds): 175lbs

Physical Appearance: Short, brown hair (um, think of Norda's cut in the Dungeons and Dragons movie, only not as curly nor as styled) and brown eyes, only thing is she prefers to dress more like a guy based on her insecurity of her height and weight...wears a longsword around her belt, but it's only there for looks...she also carries her spell books with her in a bag on her back and NEVER leaves it anywhere. When dressed like a woman, she's quite strikingly beautiful, but hardly dresses that way for she doesn't want unwanted attention that goes with her insecurity. Also, around her neck that is hidden underneath her shirt is a locket. Just a plain locket, but it holds value to her because it was her mother's.

Personality: Timid because of her height, she doesn't make friends easily, but once she does, she'll protect them to the end, so if you need to kill her, it had better be because she was saving her friends. Quite a personality, always speaks her mind and isn't afraid to speak up for herself, especially since many believe her a man at first, even when she speaks. Also, she loves libraries and always tries to research new spells, so it will be hard to drag her away from one. One important thing, Mulligan loves to blow things up, just think of Pyro from X2: X-Men United, only she does it for good instead of evil, like it may kill people yet it will stop the evildoer from finishing his supremely evil plan. Don't worry, she feels horrid afterwards and usually is in a slump for days, not to mention, wondering if there was another way to accomplish the deed of ridding the world of the evildoer.

Background Description: She has no clue who her father is, only that he is someone quite powerful and supposedly evil (her mother tells her this). Her mother is still around, living in the capital where she sent Mulli off at a young age to a wizarding school (NOT LIKE HARRY POTTER'S) once Mulli showed some magic promise. It is believed that elves and dragons are in her family history, but that is what legends are. Lately, Mulli has been showing more signs of being a sorcerer than a wizard, being able to conjure up spells she shouldn't have known (like Fireball). This makes her quite powerful in a sense that perhaps she might be a prophet or acolyte of her god, Pelor. (*Shrug* who knows? Only thing is, don't center too much attention on her, she needs to grow and sometimes privacy is what she needs. OH and she needs a love interest, preferably male, but female is all right. Just that she likes the following races: Human, Elf, or Half Elf.) Even though Mulli's mother is rich, Mulli does NOT have access to her mother's money because of her STEP FATHER who frankly hates her because he is a wizard and has studied for years and barely knows 3rd level spells and Mullis is quite powerful, able to whip off 3rd level spells without thinking about it. He controls her mother and was part of the reason why Mulli was sent away. Unbeknownst to all but Mulli's mother, Countess De Loundyn, Mulli will stand to inherit it all, the title, land, money...once her mother passes on. Right now, though, her stepfather, Count De Loundyn, is plotting his wife's death in belief that he will own it all. Funny thing is, he can't because Mulli's family is quite ass backwards because the women of the family inherit the titles and lands as well as money, not the men. Don't ask me, it just happens that way. Mulli vs. Count De Loundyn (not his real name, feel free to make one up, it's a title he gained marrying Mulli's mother, Countess De Loundyn) could be fun and a nice subplot.

Weapons and Equipment (please do not include anything that would give you an overly unfair advantage, such as rings of invulnerability): Um, backpack, bedroll, winter blanket (gets cold easily), rations, cloak and men's clothes, longsword (for looks, not fighting), dagger (two last bit effort to fight), locket from her mother, and her spell books. 

Sorry, kind of a bit of a story tell huh? Well maybe I'll write a small fan fic for DnD about Mulli before she joined your story, whether or not she is chosen. Sorry to make it seem like she might be the main character, but I don't want her to be and I got carried away. Feel free to change things, I believe I got carried away :). Well I hope to read your story, thanks!!! On second thought, maybe I will right a small story of her...like her side adventures of something...wow, I wish I could make up and play characters like this at my DM's place. Usually they die at 3rd level cause of other crappy people.


End file.
